Você Ainda acredita?
by M4r1-ch4n
Summary: Será que... Todos acreditam verdadeiramente em seu amor?


Você...Ainda acredita?

****

Nota: este é um songfic! ^^ Informações sobre a música, lyrics e tudo mais no final da história. Ah, sim! Toda a história é baseada na obra de Card Captor Sakura, do CLAMP. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

__

I had a dream that I could fly

I can feel each moment as time goes by

We'd never be too far away,

You would always be here, I heard you say

Ela viu que tinha asas. Lindas asas para poder voar, voar alto, voar longe, para os braços de um ser amado, que a confortasse, que a protegesse. Iniciou seu trajeto, quando tudo ficou escuro, distorcido e desapareceu.

Era um sonho. Tinha sido um sonho.

Ela abriu os olhos, fitando o teto tão conhecido de seu quarto. Virou-se e afundou o rosto no travesseiro. Que dor... Como era dolorido pensar que estava tão longe de quem amava... Tão longe como nunca estivera.

Ao lado dele, o tempo voava. Ela não via as horas passarem, esquecia-se da vida, esquecia-se de tudo, porque ele estava ali. Ele.

__

I never thought

Thought that it would be our last goodbye

(our last goodbye.)

I still can dream

That one day love will fall out from the sky

Ele era tudo na vida dela. Sua alegria, sua felicidade, sua razão de viver. Se algo a aborrecia, sabia no que pensar para afastar a lembrança chata. Mas ela não sabia que o último adeus estava tão perto...

Ela ainda se lembrava... Quando descobriu que ele tinha que retornar para seu país natal, a promessa do retorno em algum dia, algum dia mais para frente... E ela acreditou. 

E o tempo passou. E ela jamais pensaria que aquele era o último adeus...

O último adeus...

Virou-se para cima. Já faziam anos que ela tinha a esperança de que iria acordar e vê-lo ao seu lado, sorrindo. Mas nada disso acontecia. Nada. Porém, ela continuava acreditando que um dia, o seu amor voltaria... Cairia do céu diretamente nos braços dela... 

Continuaria sonhando com este belo dia...

__

Do you still remember all the time that has gone by?

(do you believe?)

Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?

If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above

I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love

(do you still believe?)

Levantou-se vagarosamente da cama, ainda sem raciocinar direito. Caiu sentada na mesma de novo. Será...

Será que ele ainda se lembrava de tudo? De todo o tempo que passaram juntos, as boas lembranças, os passeios, os beijos apaixonados... Tudo isso ainda tinha um lugar no coração dele?

Ela sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas... Como queria que ele se lembrasse...Desejava isso do fundo do coração. Mas será que ele também desejava isso? Será que ele olhava para o céu, procurando um vestígio dela sequer, como ela fazia todos os dias, todas as manhãs?

Será... Quantas incertezas...

Quem sabe? Mas ele podia ter certeza de que ela o estava esperando, e sempre esperaria o seu grande amor... Se, claro, ele ainda acreditasse na força do amor... 

__

Find a way to bring back yesterday

Find a way to love

I hope we stay

When tomorrow becomes today

Love will find a way

Amor... Ela enxugou as lágrimas. O seu amor era forte, era eterno. Nada podia destruí-lo. Seu amor... Ela sabia que, se tivesse uma chance, todo o seu ontem maravilhoso, toda a sua alegria passada estaria de volta, viva no seu presente.

O amor dela conseguiria encontrar um caminho... Um caminho para que os dois estivessem juntos, na promessa de um novo amanhã que se tornaria o presente... Um lindo presente... 

Tudo pelo seu amor... Correspondido, até onde tinha certeza... E esse amor há de encontrar um caminho... Para virar realidade. 

__

I'll be waiting for you, in my heart you are the one

If I cannot find you, I will look up to the sun

(do you believe, do you believe?)

If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above

I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love

Levantou, andando devagar e pesadamente até a janela, para abri-la. E cumprir seu ritual... De procurá-lo...

Ele sabe...Disso ela tinha certeza... Ele sabe que ela estaria sempre esperando por ele, sempre... Não havia mais ninguém por quem esperar... Ele era o único. Todo seu coração era dele. Dele.

Mas e se ela não o encontrasse nunca mais? Ela não queria nem pensar nessa idéia horrível... Mas e se ela não o encontrasse, mesmo torcendo que isso não acontecesse? Não se pode prever o futuro. 

Ela não sabia. Provavelmente, seu Sol não brilharia mais, não haveria mais motivo para viver... Viver para continuar existindo não é uma vida digna. De nada adiantaria olhar para o céu, para o Sol, implorando um conselho ou ajuda se ele não nutrisse mais amor por ela, se tudo tivesse acabado. Se ele não a procurasse em cada canto do céu...

Mas ela não perdia as esperanças, não se deixava abater. Porque sabia que ele voltaria, um dia. E ela continuaria o esperando, porque acreditava na força que o amor tem...

__

Do you believe?

Do you believe?

Abriu a janela e tudo clareou-se. Era agora que se iniciava mais uma tentativa de luz na sua vida... Uma tentativa de dizer se ele ainda acreditava, se ela podia esperar um retorno... 

__

Do you still remember all the time that has gone by?

Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?

If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above

(do you believe?)

I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love

O Sol brilhava, com um lindo céu azul, sem nuvens, de pano de fundo. Pano de fundo para as suas incertezas, que freqüentemente dominavam sua esperança, que manteve durante todos anos, acreditando nele, no amor que dividiam, depositado em lembranças de um passado.

Temendo que isso tudo tivesse sido em vão... Sonhando que ambos ainda acreditavam em um milagre, que os juntaria novamente, que seriam abençoados e cobertos pelo mais puro amor que caísse do céu...

E ainda sim, ela estaria esperando, acreditando no seu amor e no dele...

__

Do you believe?

Mesmo... Tendo que fazer sempre a mesma pergunta... 

Será... Que ele também acredita? 

Porque ela, Sakura Kinomoto, jamais deixaria de acreditar.

FIM

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

****

Sobre a música: 

A música que está escrita no meio do fic chama-se "If You Still Believe". É o tema de abertura do jogo "The Legend of Dragoon" (aqui escrita por inteiro). A melodia e a letra são Dennis Martin e ela é cantada por Elsa Raven. É uma música longa, com 5:56 minutos! É bem lenta e melancólica, mas é linda. Quem tiver a chance de ouvir, não perca esta oportunidade! ^^

****

Sobre o songfic:

Hoe! Eu já estava com essa idéia na cabeça, então, resolvi por no papel! Ou melhor, escrever no computador! 

Essa é a minha primeira tentativa de escrever algo mais sério e um pouco mais triste, além de ser meu primeiro songfic. Eu não sei muito bem no que deu... Perguntei para as minhas amigas e elas disseram que estava bom, então, eu resolvi publicar... 

Mas eu não posso saber se ficou bom ou horrível sem a opinião de vocês! ^^ Por isso eu peço para enviarem seus comentários para mim, certo?

O meu e-mail é: mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br, ok?

Super abraços e muito obrigada por terem prestigiado esse songfic!

Mari-chan. 


End file.
